A Ninja Birthday Celebration
by turtlegirls16
Summary: This is dedicated to my sis Who am I Well Im just Me. Happy B-day sis!


**Hey guys this is T-Girl here! This fic is dedicated to my sister Who Am I Well I'm Just Me or Who. This is to celebrate her birthday. Since Who won't be here on her birthday, I had to post this fic a few days early. Normally my sis does the Turtle interviews, but since it's her birthday I decided to do one with the guys. Enjoy everybody, especially you sis!**

* * *

><p>Who sighed as she unpacked her bag in her hotel room.<p>

She and her choir had been invited to sing in another country.

As exciting as it was, she still missed the turtles and her sis.

Plus she would have to perform on her birthday as well.

"Oh well, it's not like turning a year older is exciting anymore." She thought.

As she pulled the last thing from her bag, she saw something on the very bottom of the bag.

It was a DVD marked _For Who, Watch Me._

Curious; she picked the disk up out of her bag.

Thankfully the TV had a DVD player.

She put the DVD in and watched.

* * *

><p><em>* Anytime you need a friend By Beu Sisters (adapted) playing in background_

T: Ok we're on! Ehem! Ok, first question. How would you describe Who?

_When you're sad,_  
><em>When you're feeling low<em>

L: How would I describe Who?...

R: Stubborn, Tough

_When you're hurt and don't know where to go._

D: Hard working, Intelligent

_Think of we_

M: Usually fun and understanding, though sometimes she can't take a joke T.T

_There we'll be,_

L: A Good friend and Warrior

_Anytime you need a friend._

T: What is your relationship status with Who?

_When you're down,_  
><em>And your luck runs out<em>

R: As far as I know we're just friends. We might fight but we're still buds. But as far as her and Leo go… (smirk). I'd say they're far beyond friends, no matter what Fearless says.

_Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,_

L: T.T Disregarding what Raph said, Who and I are just good friends.

R: Yeah, **VERY** good friends. (smirks)

_It's OK-_

**(The following fight was not recorded for times and your sake)**

D: Who and I are friends and occasionally project partners, when I have a big project I need help on.

_Turn our way,_

M: Friends! We are totally best buds! Well….. except when she's chasing me for pranking her. Then we're the complete opposite of friends.

_Anytime you need a friend._

T: What do you like most about Who?

_When you're scared,_  
><em>We will stay with you,<em>

L: What can I say? Who is unlike anyone else I've ever met. She doesn't like being with the crowd. And most of all she cares about us for who we are. That's why I'm proud to call her my friend.

_When you feel you're falling,_  
><em>we'll lift you.<em>

R: Despite her being a pain in the shell, I like how tough she is. She knows how to take care of herself.

_When you're heart breaks,_  
><em>we'll ease your aches,<em>

D: I like how smart she is and how she always knows how to listen to our troubles.

_Whatever it takes, We're in-_

M: She's fun! (evil smile) Especially as a prank victim.

_Anytime you need a friend._

T: Anything else you wanna tell Who?

_All our lives,_  
><em>Anywhere we are,<em>

D: Happy Birthday

_Just reach out-we'll never be too far_

M: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

_Come what may_

R: Yeah, Happy Birthday ya lil witch

_There we'll stay,_

L:*Shiawasena tanjō-bi no imōto. We miss you.

_Anytime you need a friend._

* * *

><p>*The words Leo said were Happy Birthday Sister in Japanese.<p>

^^ I hope you liked the guys Birthday present to you sis. They worked really hard on it.

Now I have a gift for you too. Here you go:

A witch, A writer, A singer; Three words that all fit you.

A fighter, A sister, A dreamer; Three words that are very true.

A girl like no other,

She is strong, brave, and true.

She is my sister,

And I love her through and through.

You have risen from the ashes Phoenix,

You might bird of fire.

You've taken your dreams upon your wings,

And taken them even higher.

Someday we'll meet face to face,

And I hope it comes soon too.

Until then I'll stay your sister,

And here's for now;

Happy Birthday to you Who!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday sis!<strong>

**With love,**

**T-Girl**


End file.
